The subject looseleaf notebooks embody refinements and new innovations for the looseleaf books described and claimed in my copending application Ser. No. 063,863, filed of even date herewith. The features of the looseleaf books therein described can also be employed in the subject looseleaf notebooks. Accordingly, the disclosure of said copending application is incorporated herein by reference as if it had been set forth in its entirety.
The subject looseleaf notebooks are designed principally as notebooks for students of all ages, from grammar or elementary school through college or university. The covers and/or spine may be plain or textured and may or may not have indicia-bearing molded inserts in shallow cavities molded into the front face of the front cover panel and/or the rear face of the spine.
The additional features herein disclosed for the looseleaf notebooks with an integrally molded spine and front and rear cover panels with living hinge connections to the spine include a shallow, rectangular cavity in the inner face of one or both panels, for holding instructions, labels, decals, cards, etc.; one or more snap-on pockets for holding a variety of articles, and pairs of snap-in ribs to hold pencils, rulers, etc.; handles for carrying the notebook integrally molded on the spine remote edge of said cover panels; and integrally molded, page marker strips hingedly mounted on the rear cover panel.